Expensive Promise
by Silent the Heartfelt
Summary: A series based off my One-Shot, Mementos. The story of a young trainer, setting out to reap the rewards of success in defeating those opposing it, with her loyal team at her side.


**(After putting out my oneshot, Mivo decided I might as well write a series with it... and what the heck, as long as hes willing to dish out the ideas for it, and I have no ill-will to writing, I figure I might as well. So, with credit again given to Mivo for the idea, and to me for writing it... and to whoever created pokemon for... pokemon, here ya go ._.)**

"If you're bored, go play outside." I looked up at my mother who was distractedly fussing over some papers, not even giving me the slightest glance as I pouted and watched her. She had been this way a lot lately, rarely giving me the time of day as she worked her hardest to keep our dwindling finances in check since my father had passed away that previous summer. I knew she didn't care much and was hardly thinking as I turned and looked out of the frosted over window, small flurries falling that, judging by the dark, heavy clouds coating the sky, would soon break way to something much worse.

Scowling, wondering what mother would send her seven year old child out to play in this weather- I stomped off to the door, pulling on my coat and shoes, hastily flinging on a hat and gloves, I went outside, only pausing for a moment in the bitter air before slamming the door and darting into the brewing storm. Walking precariously along the ice-slick path, I made my way to the warm-looking establishment down the road, where my friend for as long as I could recall lived, Carley. I knocked on the door, waiting impatiently as the noises inside increased, movement until Carley reached the door, looking at me in a sort of shock.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, blinking in surprise.

"Want to go for a walk?" I responded hastily, avoiding her question. She looked disdainfully at the heavy clouds and shook her head.

"It's a much better idea to stay home- I suggest you go home too." She paused to gauge my reaction, and with a heavy sigh, I turned on my heel and trudged off into the steadily falling snow. I had no real intention of going home, making my way to the park and, hands shoved moodily into my pockets and head low, I walked along until I reached a snow covered bench, and sitting on it with another deep sigh. I was oblivious to the increasing amount of snowfall and rising winds until a chill crept down my spine and I realized I was freezing, the heavy clouds giving way to a blizzard, wracking my small hometown of Cherrygrove. The howling winds were what finally roused me from my seat, nearly slipping on the ice as I stood, and began to hurry home- but in the mess of wind and snow, another, lonelier howling caught my attention. I slid to a stop, looking around for the source of the heartbreaking sound, and a cardboard box caught my attention, ice-caked and tattered. Carefully, I approached in, and inside found a shivering, small orange ball of fluff, black stripped and cream-trimmed. I looked around for a possible owner, and found nothing but stretching expanses of snow and frozen housed.

It wasn't in my nature to leave it alone, and I reached into the box, causing the curled up Pokémon to jump and look at me with big, terrified eyes. It broke my heart to see it alone, and after only a moment's thought, I put my hands under its arms and lifted it from the box, binding it in my coat and sitting on the ground, again oblivious to the darkening night and oncoming blizzard.

"You're all alone…" I murmured, stroking its head, its only response a whimper of sorrow and fear. I highly doubted my mom agreeing to the thought, but a chance to recue it was worth it, yes? It took all of my strength, but I staggered to my feet and carried the shivering bundle home, standing in front of my house for a good ten minutes before summoning the courage to go inside, slipping out of my ice caked coat and other winter clothing, setting the Growlithe down, walking slowly into the kitchen where my mom was waiting, obviously distressed with how late I was coming home in this weather.

"Where have you been?" She questioned hastily.

"I just, I… Um…" I had tried to get it out but before I could, the puppy padded from the hallway, sniffing around, and my mother jumped before finally settling what it was, as did our pet Skitty, who hissed and darted away to hide.

"Sophie," My mother started calmly, staring at me with an unreadable expression, "What is that, and why is it in our house?"

I cleared my throat, shifting nervously, "Well, I found him and… Can I keep him, please?" I looked up at her, wide eyed, dropping to my knees and shocking the puppy by throwing my arms around his neck, holding him to me, "I can teach him tricks, and he can learn English!" I was so sure of myself, amusement rose in her eyes and she laughed leaning down and tousling my brown hair.

"It's hard enough feeding the mouths already in the house, honey; I don't think we could take in another." My heart sunk and I stammered for something- anything.

"I'll feed him myself! And I'll take really good care of him, please, please!" I begged, burying my face into his warm neck. My mother paused, giving a heavy sigh and straightening, contemplating for a long moment, and I feared she would say no.

"Alright." She finally agreed, and I jumped up, throwing my arms around her, "Ah-ah-ah, But, he is your responsibility, and yours alone. You have to take good care of him. A … Pokémon is a lot of responsibility, especially for someone so young."

I nodded my head, hastily agreeing and letting her go, turning back to the Growlithe. "My first Pokémon..." I murmured, reaching out and petting him.

"You also need to name him." She added, before turning and heading back off to the living room. I grinned, tugging and leading the puppy- Pokémon upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. Jumping up on the bed, with a little urging, I got him to follow suit and join me, beginning to pet him softly, "Now a name… what to name you?" I muttered to myself, folding my arms across my chest and loosing myself deep in thought. I felt a cold, wet nose push itself into my hand, and I regained my thought to look down at the Growlithe, wishing to be petted further. I giggled to myself and fell over, wrapping my arms around the puppy and burying my face into its fur.

As I laid there peacefully, the warmth of the fire-type Pokémon began to warm me from the outside in, and the name of a popular brand of warm, winter hot-chocolate brand got me, bringing me cuddling closer to the puppy, beginning to doze off, "Mivo," I murmured, closing my eyes and yawning, "I'll call you Mivo."

He seemed to agree to my choice of name, letting out and equally tired yawn and resting his head on my side, leaving us curled up together, and soon, sound asleep.


End file.
